<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our hands our full, our lives are not by AsunaChinaDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752500">our hands our full, our lives are not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll'>AsunaChinaDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Box Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian our adorable little mechanic over here, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vacation, honestly this is rather silly and cutesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like a gift from the Force when their schedules aligned and they had two days off. It was Cassian’s idea to go off-planet—<em>”just the two of us”</em>—and she couldn’t refuse the offer.</p>
<p>Then their ventilation system shuttered to a stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Box Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our hands our full, our lives are not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyLacey2/gifts">RaceyLacey2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Hope you're doing alright! So I wrote a few prompt fills a while back, and this prompt was sent in by the lovely <a href="https://lunasink.tumblr.com/">@lunasink</a> over on Tumblr. I hope you like this! &lt;33</p>
<p><strong>Prompt:</strong> In bed at 2 a.m. + “It’s too hot.” + Jyn (Rebelcaptain)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” he hums distractedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears small clinks of metal against metal as Cassian tinkers with the broken unit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He replies, “So I’ve heard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exhales sharply, wishing for the life of her she had something to fan herself with, if only to get some movement in the stifling, stagnant air. Instead, she’s hyperaware of the disgusting pool of sweat she’s lying in, starfishing on their small bed in nothing but a tank top and briefs. </p>
<p><br/>
She sits up then, watching Cassian work. His hair and clothes are as disheveled and sweat-soaked as her own, his attention focused on repairing the ventilation unit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like a gift from the Force when their schedules aligned and they had two days off. It was Cassian’s idea to go off-planet—<em>”just the two of us” </em>—and she couldn’t refuse the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then their ventilation system shuttered to a stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finds her eyes lingering on the sheen of his concentrated brow, and trails down his neck. She sighs, glancing over to their belongings in the corner and is suddenly reminded of the water bottles tucked away in Cassian’s bag. It’s not long before she’s across the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” Jyn says, turning and holding out his respective bottle. His eyes snap to her, then the bottle, and Cassian takes it from her gratefully. She sees something flash across his eyes, something funny and warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She asks, taking a sip of water. He shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” he replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I just remember someone telling me that I overpacked.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles crookedly, flashing teeth, almost playful, and for a moment he looks so young and handsome and carefree, untouched by war. She commits the sight to memory. It’s not often she sees him without the shadows, even when they are alone. If she didn’t feel so gross and sweaty, she’d close the gap and kiss him senseless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did overpack,” she says a bit airily, blinking back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I was <em> prepared</em>.” He shakes the bottle in display before throwing his head back and downing half the bottle. She rolls her eyes, although fond, and takes a few gulps herself. It doesn’t do much to alleviate the pressing heat, but it helps her feel better.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know credits shouldn’t be at the forefront of our minds,” Jyn starts when she’s done, “but can’t we afford a cheap motel room with a working ventilation system.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian pulls the water bottle away from his lips, swiping the back of his hand against his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s never a dull moment.” He sets the bottle aside. “Okay, I think we should be good to go now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He replaces the unit covering, clicking it back into place. They both send a silent plea to the Force. He reaches for the knob and twists it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exhale tiredly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dank farrik,” he mutters under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me try something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn puts down her water bottle, scanning the ventilation unit. She presses her palm to the side of it before nodding to herself. Then, she firmly smacks the unit with a resounding bang. The unit sputters to life, gushing out blissfully cool air, and they quickly move above the vent, sighing with pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she looks over to him, she finds him giving her a strange look again. She quirks her mouth a little smugly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? My dad was an Imperial scientist.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorts. She knocks her elbow against his, and he leans against her arm, the chill of the air against their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I appreciate it ^_^ Have a good day/night!</p>
<p>Come hang out with me on <a href="https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you so desire :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>